Frostbite
by reaperofdeath
Summary: this story is about Sora defeating a villain that hasn't been seen in many many years. so please R
1. Twisted World

Frostbite  
  
Author's note : I own frostbite the villain in this story this just a short prologue.  
  
**************  
  
Chapter one : twisted world  
  
  
  
Sora : ugh….  
  
Sora was badly wounded he tried to use he keyblade as a cane but he fell. Suddenly the unthinkable happened he died and all hell broke loose.  
  
Sora : Riku live your life…well my friend…  
  
The keyblade disappeared into thin air. The sky turned gray lighting struck down at Sora's body it turned into dust and floated away.  
  
Everything began to freeze. Every inch of the world was covered in ice. The dust that was once Sora floated in a certain direction even against the strongest winds.  
  
It floated into a castle and took the form of the person it once was.  
  
Sora : what just happened   
  
Suddenly Sora heard a voice.  
  
Voice : you're early….  
  
Sora : whhhaaaa???  
  
Suddenly a hooded man appeared out of thin air.  
  
Sora : who are you?  
  
Stranger : I'm am the least of your problems…you see when I killed someone I am free to do whatever I want with them.  
  
Sora : so your controlling me?  
  
Stranger : pretty much because you see death walks the floors of this castle…in here I make the rules…  
  
*******   
  
Ending notes just an prologue I know it's short review and I'll write more. 


	2. Hallways of Death

Chapter two : hallways of death  
  
Author's note : I own Frostbit no one else.  
  
***********  
  
Stranger : my name is Frostbite and I'll guide you today…  
  
Sora : whatever  
  
Sora tried to act tough but Frostbite new he was scared.  
  
Frostbite : let's get this over with…  
  
Sora suddenly felt a tingling sensation.  
  
Sora : what was that?!!  
  
Frostbite : oh just the dead…  
  
Sora was watching the ice blue hallways for anymore ghosts…  
  
Frostbite : this where you'll be working for the rest of the eternity…take him away. And that concludes are tour Mr. Keyblade master.  
  
Suddenly to ghostly skeletons came and dragged off into the shadows.  
  
Sora : whhaaatttt???!!  
  
Sora woke up and found himself in a cavern.  
  
There was a goblin standing next to a pot.  
  
He motioned for the people to come forth.  
  
They went forward and a white substance went into the pot and a walking skeleton came out.  
  
Sora : what is this?!!  
  
Goblin : it'll all be over soon enough…  
  
Sora tried to call the keyblade but a hunk of red liquid came to him.  
  
Sora : what is happening? Keep calm…keep calm…keep calm.  
  
Goblin : the blood! Then this must be the keyblade master.  
  
Sora suddenly fell to the ground in pain…  
  
Goblin : what to do… what to do… what to do…master Frostbite didn't send a message. Hhhhmmmmmm….  
  
Sora tried not to go crazy.  
  
Sora : I need to escape.  
  
Sora elbowed the goblin into the pot. A rotten zombie came out.  
  
Sora : escape hatch where is it.  
  
He looked everywhere he pushed the walls looking for loose stones.  
  
Frostbite : wrong move boy…you don't know this castle…  
  
Sora found a loose stone.  
  
Sora : you won't catch me that easily.  
  
He escaped for the time being.  
  
Suddenly he heard crawling.  
  
Frostbite : I may not be able to control you but you can't leave the castle. I wouldn't have tried to escape if I were you.  
  
Suddenly a spider the size of a snake came out of the hole.  
  
Sora : holy crap someone's been over feeding the animals!  
  
Sora climbed up a ladder while the spider followed him.  
  
He climbed but just to find Frostbite.  
  
Frostbite : maybe your not worthy of serving me anyway…have a nice trip to the underworld…your no longer of use I have the keyblade it's over…  
  
To be continued…..  
  
************  
  
Ending notes : review please singed review are preferred but anonymous are taken as well tell me what you though of the story. 


	3. Torture

Chapter three : torture  
  
Author : this is boring I only own one character possibly two later….  
  
***********  
  
Frostbite : well, well. How should I kill you torture? Painlessly fast? Or drive you crazy?  
  
Sora : you don't scare me !  
  
In his mind Sora pictured himself tied to a wheel with blood dripping from his chest.  
  
Frostbite : try as you might you're not getting away…  
  
Suddenly a sword made of ice grew around Frostbite's hand. He cut a scar in Sora's chest with it.  
  
Frostbite : my pet spider would like to devour your body.  
  
Sora made a run for it.   
  
He rammed the door to outside there was a force field. Every time Sora rammed it he got shocked by it. Leaving a big black mark.  
  
Sora : ahhh!  
  
He was going to be knocked out when a ghost passed through him a shiver went down his spine.  
  
Sora : this is a twisted place.  
  
Somehow the ghost took over his body and walked it over to Frostbite.  
  
Ghost : Sora there is no way out…  
  
Sora : how do you know my name?  
  
Ghost : look a little closer…  
  
Sora : can it be?  
  
Could it possibly be. It was Ansem!  
  
Sora : what happened.  
  
Ansem : surprised ? Well this is your fault…when you died the world practically ended I didn't realize it you're what keeps the world unbalanced. To keep good on top. Even though I never cared for the justice in life only for the evil when you died the world became different…evil rules now but Frostbite made all evil prisoners for he only needed slaves…if you didn't die the world would still be the way it should be.  
  
Sora : so much happened in so little time.  
  
Frostbite : tell him everything he's gone the dead come here but never leave…  
  
Icy air hovered over Frostbite's palm and he fired it at Sora.  
  
To be continued…  
  
********  
  
Ending notes : okay I don't want to reveal too much but this isn't near the end of the story. 


End file.
